With the ever-increasing globalization and digitization of society, many individuals find themselves relying on portable electronic devices and rapid transit systems for personal and business purposes. Portable electronic devices enable electronic communication, data processing, and multimedia entertainment—along with many other activities—in a wide array of form factors. For example, a user might choose to watch a movie, read a book, or compose a message on the same device during a trip. But the user's experience while doing these activities can be substantially hindered by many factors such as the movement of the transit vehicle, the limited range of viewing angles available for the portable electronic device's display, and the available space to use or manipulate the portable electronic device. Further, while smart phones and tablet computing devices can fit neatly into the palm of a user's hand or on a user's lap, constantly holding a device or articulating one's body to see a display can quickly fatigue the user.
Existing apparatuses contain portable electronic devices through a variety of means. For example, some device cases simply include a stand or improvised stand to allow the device to sit erect on a horizontal surface. However, due to the lack of stable horizontal surfaces, large potential for movement, and the limited space available on many transit systems, such stands are impractical or nonexistent for use on mass transit systems. Further, many of these apparatuses conform to one size or design of device, for example a four-inch smart phone or a ten-inch tablet, and are unusable with other device form factors. Some apparatuses rely on fasteners, such as magnets, hook-and-loop materials, hangers, or suction devices; however, these too are impracticable on transit systems. These fasteners rarely adhere to surfaces, and even when they do adhere, the interface is insecure. Magnets do not fasten to nonferrous surfaces; hook-and-loop materials do not adhere to smooth or hard surfaces; hangers need to be sized for the surface to hang from and may intrude into another individual's space; and suction devices will not work properly without a sufficiently smooth surface. Other apparatuses grip the device with pressure, but this pressure can be too weak—resulting in the device disconnecting from the holder, potentially damaging the device in a fall—or too strong—resulting in damage to the device directly or the apparatus itself Further, many of these apparatuses are simply too large, cumbersome, or complicated to carry around or to function in the confined space available to the user and other transit system users.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that provides a simple, form-flexible design or method for using a portable electronic device. The present invention addresses this need.